From the Ashes
by Element Phoenix Akira
Summary: Harry Potter and his son Teddy move to America and their living the life! Until he saves a blue-eyed man that starts calling him father. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue: A New Life

**I've been thinking of writing this story for a while, but I lacked the time. Any ideas or constructive criticisms would be appreciated. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural! If I did you think I'll be here? Hell No.**

**From the Ashes**

**Prologue: A New Life**

**When the disappearance of Harry James Potter was announced, the entire wizarding world flew into panic. **

**It seemed that after the War and Voldemort's defeat, everyone was just too busy with their losses and fixing the damaged done to their world to notice that their Savior was suspiciously absent. **

**And when they did it was to late. He was gone.**

**There was no trance of him, magical or non-magical. It was like he didn't exist. **

**No one not even Harry's closes friends, Ronald and Hermione Weasley nee Granger, knew of his where abouts. They were to caught up in their own lives to realise their best friend was missing. They were living a good life. Ron was accepted into a training program after the war, and soon later graduated as a fully-fledged Auror. Hermione, true to everyone's expectations, got a job in the Ministry and is now working her way up the ranks, despite** **being pregnant with her second child.**

**Many fear the worst after Ronald Weasley reaction on this matter. **_**Harry? No, I haven't seen him for some time. But, don't worry mate, he'll show. **_**He said this without a slight bit of worry, he wasn't too concerned.**

**This cause quite of stir in the public. How can the friends of the Savior not know of his disapperance or where abouts, and not even care. For all they knew he could he been kidnap by rogue death eaters being torure or worst-died.**

**The order was sent - find Harry Potter was the mission of every auror.**

**Thousand of miles away, in a different continent** **known as North America. A familiar black hair green eyed man of 19 years smiled at his knew home, thanking the real estate agent. It was a beautiful stoney two story home surrounded by a white picket fence. It had a homey feeling and he loved it instantly. The house was perfect and in a good neighborhood. **

**A soft yawn caught his attention, and he looked at the two year old in his arms with adoration. He was so cute!**

**"Look Teddy, our new home." He whisper gently at the awaken toddler. The baby glanced at the house, curiosity in his bright emerald eyes. **

**"So do we have a deal Mr-" The real estate agent asked. **

**"Black. Harper Black, and yes ma'am we have a deal," Harry grinned.**

**"Very well Mr. Black. Here are the papers needed to be sign." She handed him the necessary paperwork and he grimed. How he hated paperwork! Signing the papers quickly he handed them back, eager to explore his new home.**

**She looked at the papers and nodded. "Everything seems to be in order, Mr. Black. Welcome to your new home." She smiled. **

**Teddy coo in response.**

**So, whata ya think? I be thinking of doing this story for months but I just couldn't seem to know how to start. Hope it came out well. If there is any spelling mistake please tell me and I will fix it when I can. **

**NOTE: If your wondering why Teddy eyes are the same color as Harry, I figure it will be better if his eyes were that color then people will believe he's Harry son better. Also, Teddy is a baby/toddler but he's smart (Remus genes) He knows to kept his eyes and hair the same color at least in public.**


	2. Chapter 1: Our Life

**Title:**** From the Ashes**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural they belong to their respective creators and owners. Any and all constructive criticisms and questions in regards to this story would be greatly appreciated and welcomed.**

**Rating****: T (may go up)**

**Chapter One: Our Life**

**H**arry smiled as he listen to 7 year old Teddy chatter on about his day in school in happiness. Stopping on a red light, he couldn't help but send a blessing to Merlin (1) thanking him. Really, for the first year in hiding, he couldn't help living in anxiety. Thinking that one day the aurors were going to show right up in his living room, but after a while, he relax noticing that was not going to happen. No auror was going to find him or Teddy, they were safe.

Once again, he smiled brightly. _Thank Merlin._

Parking in his driveway, he turned off his car reminding Teddy to close and lock the door correctly while hiding a fond smile as the cute youngster grumbled out a _'I know'_.

"You don't need to remind me dad! I'm not a kid anymore!" Teddy said, pouting.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry looked at his son who stared at him stubbornly. "Really?"

The metamorphmagus huffed. "Yep, I'm seven now! See? Not a kid anymore." He replied knowingly, looking at his father as if sadden by his lack of knowledge. Raising both eyebrows, Harry held back a grin threating to appear of his face. Nodding his head, his made a wordless agreement causing Teddy's face to brighten.

"You're quite right."

The seven year old child adorable face became smug with satisfaction.

"So? When are you moving out?" He questioned as they walked into the beautiful, well-taken care home.

The satisfaction quickly turned into shocked confusion. "What?"

"When are you moving out?" Harry repeated the question, turning on the lights. "Or better getting a job?"

Shocked confusion became outright fear. "Huh?"

"Yeah, you got to start pulling your own weight. You're not a kid anymore as you said." His tone of voice was filled with nonchalance. "That means you're an adult and you have to act like one. That means, getting a job, your own place, paying rent and a couple of other things much too difficult for a child to handle."

He barely hid his growing grin.

"Job? Rent? Moving?" The boy mumbled, scared. Looking up at his father he wore a defeated look. "I – I don't want to be big anymore daddy." He admitted.

The hidden grin showed itself, large and wide. "I thought so."

**A** handsome man stared at the small quiet town, analyzing. His blue intense yet wary eyes study every home, investigated each corner with great caution. A slight, small frown settled on his lip. Moving forward his hand gripped the ancient glowing amulet, desperately almost needy. After a while his face lit up with determination and his eyes flash with fire. A cool breeze went by him as he walked on, catching his tan trench coat in the wind.

**(1) Merlin - One of the most powerful wizard of all times. Sometimes called the Prince of Enchanters.**

**K, what do you think? I tried to make the conversation with Harry and Teddy as interesting as I could. (Really I did) I base it on what my cousin what through with her kid, but I don't exactly remember the way it was said. Anyway, this chapter was basically about their life and how Teddy was developing. I put Castiel in here for a little action but the next chapter going to have more. It's were the story really begins.**

**Also, tell me about spelling and if you know how to make the conversation better. I'm all ears **


End file.
